


city of dreams

by silentlybelieve



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlybelieve/pseuds/silentlybelieve
Summary: photographer jung soojung has big dreams, and she just happens to meet freelance model kim jongin on the way.





	

New York City: The City of Dreams. Or at least that’s what it was called back in Korea which pushed Krystal to move here in the first place. The stupid advertisements on the internet were all false, and if she knew this five years ago, she wouldn’t have bought that impulse plane ticket to fly here.

Letting out a deep sigh, the female looked down at the ground. The whole world seemed to be against her. She had been trying for months to get a job as a photographer, but either her skills absolutely sucked or the school she was attending was not impressive enough. The second one seemed to be more accurate to her.

“This sucks. This absolutely sucks,” she muttered beneath her breath as her head continued to hang low and another frustrated sigh left her lips. Walking with her head down seemed like a good idea metaphorically, but it only brought her more trouble because the next moment, she had crashed into someone, and she was on the ground. Thankfully, her camera was not damaged, but it was a close one. This was already her second camera because the first one got water damage, and she was broke enough; she for sure could not afford another one right now.

Slowly getting up, she bowed down at whomever she bumped into. “I’m sorry—”, she started before realizing that she had spoken in her native tongue. Nothing was going well today, and she couldn’t help but groan before clearing her throat, getting ready to repeat her apology in English.

“It’s okay,” the voice spoke, and she looked up, her eyes growing wider with each second. It wasn’t rare to meet another Korean in New York City, hell, there were so many of them, so she doesn’t know why she’s so surprised to see that the man she ended up crashing into is Korean, but she just is.

He lets out a slight chuckle, and she can’t tell if he’s laughing at her or laughing because of her. Either way, she’s still in a bit of a shock that she stares at him in awe, shaking out of her trance only when he waves his hand in front of her.

“Sorry. Sorry. I just— The last thing I expected at this moment was to hear Korean,” she explained, shaking her head as if she was still dreaming. Now that she was in her right mind, she observed the male. He was pretty tall, a slim figure, sharp features, and he was wearing clothes that looked too light for the current fall weather. Observing a person like this had become a habit for her after she decided she wanted to be a photographer. Everybody that she met was a potential model.

Once again, he let out a chuckle, and this time she actually caught it as him laughing at her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned back onto her left foot, looking him up and down. “You model for any chance? Or maybe you want to?” There was nothing she knew about this man, but she was a desperate, broke photography student in a foreign city without family. If she had to put herself in potential danger in order to get a good portfolio, she was going to.

He cocked his head to one side before letting an amused smile make its way across his face. “Let me guess, you’re a photographer?” he inquired, and she followed his gaze down to the camera that was hung around her neck. She quickly nodded, raising a brow at him. “I’m not a model, but I guess there’s always a first for everything, right?”

A satisfied smile rose on her face. She liked his answer, and she quickly took his hand and scribbled her number and name. Jung Krystal. 212-790-5678.

“Call me the next time you’re free.”

 

 

 

To her surprise, he actually does call. Exactly two days later. When she picks up the phone, it takes her a moment to realize who it is because she realizes she never even caught his name, but when he tells her he’s free, and that he’s at a park near her house, she doesn’t even wait for him to finish his sentence because she’s grabbed her coat, camera, and was already out the door.

He’s waving to her, and she basically scurries over to him, slightly out of breath. He can’t help but raise his brow at the sight, giving her a water bottle as if that was magically going to cure her.

“Did you run all the way over here,” he asks, and she nods as she takes the bottle and takes a drink. She’s standing up right again, and a smile is on her face because she finally has a model, and then she realizes it.

“Shit. We never went over pricing.” A groan left her throat as she scratched her head in frustration. He can’t help but chuckle before taking the water bottle from her once again.

“I’ll work for free but only because you seem like an interesting person. And maybe a little desperate,” he admits before taking a drink from the bottle as well as patting her head.

Her eyes light up, and she’s jumping up and down. “Are you serious? Well damn, it must be my lucky day today.” She’s laughing, and he can’t help but realize how happy she looked. She must have really been desperate.

“Say, I never got your name that day,” she admits as she looks up at him with pursed lips.

“It’s Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

“Jongin. And your age?”

“I’m 22.”

“Sweet! So am I. So I guess we can drop the honorifics now,” she chuckles to herself as she throws an arm around his shoulder — or she attempts to because he is a lot taller than her — and he laughs in amusement before bending down to reach her height.

He thinks they’re going to be pretty good partners.

 

 

 

City shoots were some of Krystal's favorites. There was so much to see in the inner city, and it was where she felt like she was free to act like an aspiring photographer. The young people in the city weren't ones to judge; they actually took her for a real photographer.

Krystal wrapped up the shoot quickly because what she actually wanted to do was take Jongin around the city. Through their conversation yesterday, she learned that he's only been here a few months and has never got to explore the city fully especially because he was not fluent in English yet. She had taken up the job of being his tour guide for the day.

"So where are we going first?" he inquired as he looked over to her. There were many places where she hoped to take him but first, she could hear her stomach grumbling, and she decided that if she was going to be a tour guide, she was going to have to do it on a full stomach.

Chuckling to herself softly, she tugged on his arm, urging him to follow her quickly.

 

 

 

"This is where you were so eager to take me?"

He couldn't help but let out a laugh that was louder than he expected because they were not at some tall skyscraper or museum; they were at a burger shop.

"Yes! You don't understand. This place has some of the best cheeseburgers you will ever have in your life. Plus, I'm hungry, and I am not a happy person when I am hungry."

Shaking his head, Jongin chuckles to himself once more before messing up Krystal's hair. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?" he muttered to himself, but she definitely heard him because she had slapped his hand away from her while fixing her hair with a scowl on her face.

"You want to try ordering? You're going to have to get over your scare of English soon! Especially if you're going to be here a while," she nagged at him as she sat down at a table and simultaneously grabbed a menu.

"I'll pass. I'll just listen to your English and try to learn how to pronounce most of the words on this page."

The menu was filled with words and descriptions that he couldn't read, causing him to slightly frown. Looking up, it seemed that his partner already had her mind set and was simply waiting for him. "I'll take whatever you're having."

 

 

 

Their burgers come out slower than he's used to, but Korea was just too quick with everything they did that maybe taking things slowly wasn't a bad thing. As soon as the food came out, however, it seemed that the wait was too long for Krystal because even before the waitress could finish saying "Enjoy your meal" she had already picked up a fry and stuck it into her mouth.

This caused Jongin to snicker under his breath, and she would have said something if it weren't for all the food in her mouth. He leaned over with a napkin to wipe off the ketchup that was stuck on her lip before smiling. He liked girls who ate well.

"Krystal. What's your Korean name?"

The question was a little random, but he had been curious about it. Surely her birth name wasn't Krystal, and the name was sort of a mouthful for him to say. Something in their native tongue would be a lot easier.

"It's Soojung. Which sort of explains my English name, doesn't it? My sister chose it for me because she's a simple lady that doesn't like to think a lot," she said all in one breath. Soon after, she took another bite from her burger. He wanted to tell her that she should slow down a little, but it didn't look like she would listen to him anyway.

"Soojung. I like that. I'm going to call you that from now on."

 

 

"Were those not some of the best burgers that you've ever had?"

A happy Soojung was currently humming under her breath as she walked around with her arms spread out, an obvious happy expression spread over her face. Jongin looked over at her, and a smile immediately made its way across his face.

"I haven't had too many burgers in my life so I can't really judge, but yes, they were pretty good," he replied, sticking his hands into his coat pocket. The New York weather has started to become a little chillier, and he was certain that there would soon be snow around the area. Snowy days were always fun, and he liked just watching it fall.

Lost in his train of thought, he didn't realize how far behind he was of Soojung until she yelled, breaking him from his trance. He quickly ran over, swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"You're so slow. How am I supposed to take you around the city if you're so slow?" He could see her rolling her eyes, and he simply knocked her on her head with his fist, snorting to himself when she scoffed in offense.

"That's it. I'm done. Tour is over. You can find your own way home, you idiot—" Shrugging his arm off of her shoulder, she stomped off.

She was about to walk off across the street, when he sensed the danger. There was a car coming straight forward, ignoring the traffic lights, and she was certainly oblivious to it.

"Soojung, wait!"

He grabbed for her wrist, pulling her in onto the sidewalk again. The car sped by, and he could hear the honks and screams of the busy streets. Looking down, he saw the terrified expression on her face. He didn't even realize that he's pulled her into his embrace, and so he slowly let her go.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," she replied, but the expression on her face said otherwise. It was a look of terror.

"Let's just go home."

He didn't wait for her approval before grabbing a taxi that was stopped by the side and leading her in. Sight seeing could wait.

 

 

 

What had just occurred was a blur for Soojung. In her 4 years in New York City, she had not once gone through something like that. She had always thought she was smart enough to not make such dumb decisions. Walking across the street without looking both ways — people are taught this when they’re seven — and Soojung had been a fool. She was more stupid than a seven year-old.

Thankfully, Jongin was there. Jongin.

She looked over to her right to see him staring straight at her. Quickly, she turned away again. How long had he been staring at her? How long have they been in this taxi? There were so many questions in her head that she couldn’t answer.

“You okay now, Soojung-ah?”

Slowly nodding, she took deep breaths. “Yeah, I think I’m fine now. Thanks.”

To her surprise, her grabbed her hand with both his hands before letting out what sounded like a relieved sigh. “You had me worried there. I didn’t want to lose the only friend I had.”

Hearing those words, she couldn’t help but laugh softly before patting his hands that were embraced around her’s.

“You’re not losing me anytime soon.”

And with his laugh also went her heart. Beating faster than it should be, but she swallowed it down, choosing to ignore it. It was probably still the adrenaline from what had just happened. Adrenaline. It was just adrenaline.

 

 

 

 

This was actually Soojung's first time planning a partner shoot. Getting models was always hard so she usually just asked her friends, and Seulgi was her victim today. Seulgi was too kind to say no. God bless, Seulgi.

The theme for the shoot was undecided for now, but Jongin was looking mighty fine in his messed up suit: a sort of loosened tie, and a jacket that was slung over on one shoulder. Jongin’s friend, Sehun, had followed him along to the shoot and although she’s only met him a few times before, she had already made the decision that he was just a snarkier version of Jongin. So when he commented that Jongin ‘looked drunk and how drunken lovers should just be there’, she quickly dismissed him. Sehun's opinions were always irrelevant.

Seulgi, on the other hand, was in a dress that was slightly torn near the edges, and she couldn't help but sigh because she looked beautiful, like always, and she seemed to look good in any kind of clothing that she put on her.

"If you weren't such a nerd into biology, I would totally suggest you become a model instead, Kang Seulgi," Soojung commented to her friend before patting her back ever so slightly. Seulgi laughed her angelic laugh of her's before walking on set, and Soojung swore under her breath because perfect humans weren't supposed to exist and yet one existed right in front of her.

 

 

 

"Hurry up and get close, will you? You guys look super awkward on screen right now, and it's frustrating because it's ruining the photographs."

She let out a frustrated sigh at the sight of her two friends who couldn't get closer than two feet from each other. However, Jongin soon started conversation, and although she couldn't hear what he was saying, it must have been entertaining because Seulgi started laughing.

"Great," she muttered under her breath because they were finally starting to look like partners. Natural shoots were good. Soojung liked candid shots that came out before the actual shooting. They were great Christmas or birthday gifts.

It was obvious when two models were comfortable with each other. The pictures came out a lot more naturally, and it made the final product look good. It only took about fifteen minutes for the effect to appear in Soojung's pictures as well.

With every press of her shutter, the closer Seulgi and Jongin seemed to get with eachother. Although she couldn't fully describe it, something inside of her started to boil and bother her. However, she was a professional, or she aspired to be anyways. So she ignored her own feelings and continued with the shoot.

But it soon became unbearable. Soojung just couldn't hold it in anymore. The giggles that were coming from Seulgi, the suave smile that would not leave Jongin's face, everything about the current situation was annoying her for some reason.

Before she knew it, she had slammed her camera down on the table, shocking everybody that was on the shooting site. It even surprised her.

Baffled by her own actions, she stood still for a few moments before making an announcement.

"We'll take five. Or maybe just end it here. Yeah, let's end it here."

And with that she walked out without even looking back.

 

 

 

The number you have called is unavailable right now. Please leave a message after the beep.

It has been five days since the shoot with Seulgi, and it’s also been five days since Soojung hasn’t returned his calls. Throwing his phone down onto his bed, he plopped back down, dragging a hand through his hair. He doesn’t understand why she walked out like that, and he also doesn’t understand why he’s ignoring her. Apparently she’s still been talking to Seulgi and Sehun, and that it’s only him that she is choosing to ignore.

Frustration and Jongin didn’t work very well together. He was a man that needed answers, but he also didn’t want to bother Soojung. He probably did something to hurt her without him realizing it; he had the tendency to do that.

Grabbing his jacket, he headed out the door. He needed some answers.

 

 

 

"Hello?"

The voice was groggy, and she couldn't help but laughing. "Choi Jinri. It's me," she replied, waiting patiently for her friend to register the voice.

"Why are you calling me so early?"

Taken aback, the female checked her clock once more. 9:30PM.

"It's 11:30 in the morning. Don't you think it's about time you wake up anyway?"

A loud groan was the response she received, and she could hear her friend slowly getting up by the rustling of the bed sheets as well as the drop of what she assumed was a book.

"It's always too early if you're calling before I decide to wake up on my own." Along with a sigh, her friend muttered something underneath her breath that she could not hear. "Why are you calling anyway? I've only been gone for two weeks, and I'll be back in another three."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

Silence. A moment of silence passed before another sigh left her friend's lips.

"Who is it? Who's this boy that seems to have you all up in cloud nine?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about—"

"Soojung, stop lying to me. Even when I'm not right there in front of you, I can read you like an open book. Plus, you haven't called me even once in the past two weeks, and then you suddenly call me up with the lame ass excuse of 'wanting to talk to me'. Try again or you can start spilling information because I'm all ears."

Jinri was right (she would love to hear that in person). "Why do you know me so well?" An annoyed groan left her throat as she ignored her friend's snotty little scoff at the other side of the line.

"I just don't know if I like this kid or not. Well, I guess I do like him seeing that I'm actually talking about him like this to you. I guess- I'm not sure if he likes me? He's super sweet, and he's really fun to be around, but then he treats other girls like that, well, he treated another girl like that, only one, he's not like a super player that just flirts with everybody on the streets because first of all, he can't speak English even if his life depended on it, but that doesn't mean I think he'd be flirting with a bunch of American girls if he knew how to speak the language—"

"Soojung! You're getting off topic."

"I just want to know if he likes me or not. What do I do, Jinri-yah?"

Soojung hated whiners, but she realized that she had become one. Taking a deep breath, she let it out at the same time as she flopped down onto her bed, letting out a muffled scream of frustration.

Crushes suck.

 

 

 

 

"Hello?"

"It's me, Oh Sehun. Let me in," he demanded as he knocked on the door again. In the midst of his knocking, his friend had opened the door, causing him to stumble in. Literally.

Groaning, he grabbed at his knee that had broken his fall onto the floor of his friend's apartment and too tired and confused to get up, he crawled his way over to the couch, propping himself up.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"It's only 9:30. You're not going to sleep for like another four hours anyway."

"...Touche."

Opening a can of soda, Sehun handed it over to Jongin before taking the seat next to him on the couch. Jongin could sense that his friend was simply staring at him as he drank his soft drink. "Is there something on my face or something?"

Shaking his head, Sehun shook his head slowly. The look of disappointment was so obvious on his face, and that confused him even more. "What?"

"You're an idiot."

That was definitely not what he expected to hear, and it puzzled him as to what would bring his friend to say such words.

"What did I do now?"

"You're here because of Soojung, aren't you?" And before even waiting for a response, Sehun continued. "Let me guess: she's not answering your calls or texts?" This time, Sehun actually put a hand up as a sign that he didn't need an answer. "Hell, I wouldn't text or call back either if I were a girl."

"Oh Sehun, speak proper Korean or something because I have no clue what you're talking about—"

"You led her on, you dick."

That's all it took for Jongin to drop the can of soda and for Sehun to start screaming words that no human being should ever hear in one sentence together.

 

 

 

It takes another week for Soojung to finally open up her heart and return his texts, and he takes this opportunity to ask her out to a movie. Surprisingly, she says yes, and he hangs up with a wide smile on his face. He was kind of excited.

Kind of was an understatement.

It had come to the point where he needed three hours in advance to get ready for this date. He had taken a shower and was now standing in front of his closet, trying to decide what to wear. After a while, he finally decides on a semi-suit. Something not too formal but yet not informal. This is what all the guys seemed to wear to their first dates in those romantic comedies. Although Jongin wasn't sure how accurate those movies were, there seemed to be no harm in trusting them.

By the time he was done putting on cologne, grooming up his hair, checking to make sure his breath didn't smell, and anything else that could possibly make him a fool, he realized that it was time.

Arriving in front of her house, he couldn't recall the last time he had been so nervous. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on her door, turning around because he knows he's going to say something stupid or do something idiotic when she opens the door.

He hears her coming towards the entrance as well as the door squeak open. His eyes are closed as he turns around, and when he opens them up, he's in complete awe. She's dressed in a black dress that seemed to fit at all the right places, and he needs to remind himself to close his jaw before he starts drooling.

A chuckle leaves her lips probably because of her, and that breaks him out of his admiring state. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look too shabby yourself. You finally got rid of those ripped jeans you would always wear."

It was interesting how a person could appear to be so different simply from how one felt about them. If he were to see Soojung like this only about two months ago, when they first met, he probably would have teased her, asking who she wanted to look so good for, but now, he realized that she was dressed up for him, and that caused his face to flush up.

"Let's go."

 

 

 

They choose some romantic comedy. Soojung thinks he did it for her, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she's already seen it last week because he probably went through a lot of consideration trying to match her likes and interests. It's not like she was actually going to be watching the movie anyway. How could she when he was sitting right beside her?

The theater became silent quickly, and she pursed her lips together before glancing at Jongin. Much to her disappointment, he seemed to be pretty engrossed in the movie. While that was actually pretty adorable, it was also a little frustrating. This was supposed to be a date, and he seemed to be more interested in what the story line of the movie was rather than what she was doing.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned over towards his seat, hoping he would catch a clue.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

At this point, Soojung has gotten to the point where she decide that it's not worth her energy trying. If he wanted to make a move, he would have. Isn't that why he asked her to the movies? All cheesy first date moves were made at the movie theater.

She glanced over once more and eventually let out something that was a mixture of a scoff and a laugh. He was absolutely into the movie, and it was cute, but it was frustrating as well. Reaching over, she grabbed some popcorn out of the bag and popped them into her mouth.

She should have just spoiled the movie for him.

 

 

 

"He did what?"

Detaching the phone from her ear for a moment, Soojung swears under her breath at her friend's loudness. "Calm down, Jinri."

"How can I calm down? This kid's an absolute idiot! Why do you even like him? Oh my god, I would never like anyone so stupid!"

"Don't make me bring up some of your ex-boyfriends. You had some questionable choices."

That shut her up.

"So there was nothing? No action? How can a guy be so dense? It baffles me, Soojung. I'm just out of words here."

"I think it's kind of cute. Maybe he just really wanted to watch the movie? He looked like he was really into it. He's a guy that likes romantic comedies. That's cute."

"Cute, my ass. Get your head out of the gutter, Jung Soojung. At this point, it looks like you're going to have to make the first move. Anyway, I gotta go. I have to help my mom out. Talk to you later."

Hanging up, Soojung ran her hands through her hair out of frustration.

Crushes required so much work.

 

 

 

The last thing Jongin was expecting was a cushion being slammed against his head, but that's exactly what Sehun did after he told him of the previous night.

"What the hell, Oh Sehun?!"

It looked as if he was about to take another swing so Jongin put up his arms in defense, but his friend dropped the cushion before drooping down onto the floor.

"I cannot believe I have an idiot as my best friend. That's it. I can't be friends with you anymore. You're too stupid. I haven't dated a girl in the 22 years of my life, and I still know better than you."

"It's not that simple—"

"Not that simple? You asked her out on a date — to the movies, let me remind you — so you were supposed to break out into some of the cheesiest and oldest first date moves. You were supposed to yawn and then swing your arm around her shoulders or even just grab for her hand and hold it throughout the whole movie. Let me guess, you didn't even let her hold the popcorn tub."

"...Was I supposed to?"

Sehun throws his hands up in the air and mutters many words under his breath as he walks to the kitchen because he apparently needs some pizza to cool down, and Jongin's left on the now-stained couch absolutely oblivious to what he had done.

 

 

 

Starry nights were rare in the city due to the heavy air pollution. Soojung remembers when she used to lay out in the garden at her grandparent’s house back in Busan and just watch the stars. That was also where she took her first picture.

Struggling to get a clear picture of the stars, she brought the camera down from her face. While flipping through the pictures, she realized that there wasn’t a single one that she felt satisfied with. Perhaps this is why everybody looked down on her as a photographer. She couldn’t even photograph still stars; nobody would be able to trust her with anything more complex.

New York City’s nights were always bright and loud and while many may find it annoying, she finds comfort in knowing that the city is as busy and confused as she is. The reason she chose New York City to begin with was because of its complexity. There was always something going on, and the day never seemed to come to an end. The feeling of being a part of something all the time was one that she didn’t realize she needed until she got here.

Her lonely thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Jumping from surprise, she took some instinctive steps backwards before realizing who it was. “You could have called or something, you know.”

Jongin simply shrugged before showing off the bags in his hands. Chicken and beer. A Korean classic.

“What are you doing out here so late at night?”

Soojung let out a sigh before looking up at the sky. “The stars were out, and it reminded me of when I was younger. Reminded me of home.”

She looked over to glance at Jongin. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rocked back and forth for a few moments before cocking her head to one side. “I don’t think I ever asked. What brings you to New York City anyway? You were obviously not prepared with your English skills so I’m guessing it wasn’t a thought out trip.”

He dropped the piece of chicken he had been tackling, wiping his hands onto a napkin before leaning backwards onto the tree that they had conveniently sat near.

“I came here to find my sister. I haven’t seen her in about six years, and I recently heard from someone that she was here. Of course, I had no details. It was sort of a last minute decision I made,” he responded before letting out a laugh. It was unlike his others, however. This one had some sadness behind it.

“My mom didn’t even know I got here until I called her at the airport. Let me just say, she wasn’t very happy.”

“So did you ever get to see her?”

Observing him carefully, she could see his eyes close for a moment and lips purse together as he slowly shakes his head. “No.”

She bit down on the inside of her cheek, not sure what to say. Comforting someone was not on the list of Soojung’s skills so she just sat there, tapping her fingers on her knee.

“You know, I was so determined to find her and ask her why she made the decisions she did six years ago, but then I realized that I was chasing after something, or I guess someone, that didn’t want to be caught. She ran away back then for a reason, a reason she refuses to tell anyone, and I don’t think she wants to come back.”

This was her first time seeing Jongin like this. He was always a little goofy, silly, and playful, but that side of him was nowhere to be seen at the moment. He couldn’t even look up from the ground. Whether he was trying to hide tears or maybe just trying to collect his thoughts, he seemed like he hadn’t talked about this anyone for a while.

“The day I met you was actually the day I decided I was going to go back to Korea. I had been in New York City for about four months with no success, and I had lost my determination to find my sister. I guess you can say I changed my mind pretty quickly.”

He looked up, and it took her by surprise that she quickly looked back down, avoiding eye contact. “What made you stay?” she inquired as she played with the grass beneath her feet.

“The city. I never realized how beautiful of a place I was in. I decided that I couldn’t leave yet without fully absorbing what this city truly had to offer. I also met some nice friends that made it harder to leave.” And with that she looked up, and he was still staring straight at her.

Soojung opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. She was still at a lost for words so she simply shut her mouth once more, biting down on her bottom lip.

“Thanks, Soojung.”

“I didn’t do anything for you to be thankful for, really.”

“No. Encountering you was what changed my decision. So, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, I guess,” she responded as an embarrassed chuckle left her lips. She was positive her cheeks were flushing, and she could feel her body temperature rising. Heart to heart talks weren’t her niche, and she’s only really had them with Jinri. It was a little awkward but nice at the same time.

Trying to brighten up the mood, Soojung started chuckling to herself. “So I guess you’re really into romantic comedies?” With mention of their last date, she could see his cheeks blushing red as he hid his face behind his hands.

“I’m just really stupid.”

“Yeah, you kind of are, but I guess that’s what I like so much about you.”

A wide smile is pasted onto her face as she looks up, but she senses something different about him. The smile on his face had disappeared, and he was biting down on a slight portion of his bottom lip.

Before she knew it, he had leaned over, and his lips were on her’s. Taken back, she slightly jumped, causing him to drape an arm around her back as well as bring a hand to caress her face, bringing her closer to him. Soon, her hands were wrapped around his neck as she smiled into the kiss. This was the moment she’s been waiting for, and now that it was actually happening, she couldn’t hide her delight.

Pushing onto her farther, Soojung let out a slight squeak as she lost balance, her back landing on the ground with him on top. “Stop, we’re in public, Jongin!”

He paused, only a few centimeters away from her face, and he gave her a quick smirk before leaving a gentle kiss on her lips once more. Rolling over onto his back, he laid beside her. She took this opportunity to wrap her arms around him, and he smiled before pulling her closer.

The city’s lights were their spotlight, and the car honks acted as their background music.

New York City. The City of Dreams. And she’s finally found her’s.

 

 

 

“Is there ever a moment when that camera is not in your hands?”

They’re at the zoo because Soojung insists that she needs inspiration for the next shoot she had in mind. He’s a little worried because if the zoo is her inspiration, he doesn’t want to imagine what he’s going to have to end up wearing or posing.

He realizes that she doesn’t even hear him because she’s too busy taking a picture of the seals, and he can’t help but roll his eyes. “Soojung are you even listening to me?”

“Shh! You’re being too loud. Look, the seals are going away,” she whines as she pouts, trying her best to capture the last moments of the seal in good view. When the last seal is finally out of sight, she lets out an annoyed sigh before turning to look at him. “What do you want—”

She’s interrupted by his lips on her’s, and it’s so unexpected that she doesn’t know how to respond. Her hands are still on the camera, and she’s completely frozen, and he takes that as approval because soon, he’s grabbed a hold of her hands, peeling them off the camera and into his own hands, bringing her closer to him.

They stay that way for a minute or two before he pulls away, a playful smile on his face, and she’s still in a trance when he leans in once more to give her a quick peck on her cheek.

“It was the only way to get your attention.”He’s quick to look away, but she catches the smile on his face, and she can’t help but smile as well.

Bringing her camera up to her face, she takes a surprise shot of him, capturing with her lens the greatest man she’s ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for krysandkai, a kaistal writing challenge back in 2015.


End file.
